


Should we be here?

by tina_theSlytherin



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Gods of the Arena, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, M/M, STD talk, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tina_theSlytherin/pseuds/tina_theSlytherin
Summary: Nasir and Agron make some small declarations.





	Should we be here?

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously inspired by the exchange between Cristina and Burke in 1x09 but with Nasir and Agron, respectively. I could just see Agron as the big Chief Medical Officers and Nasir as the confident intern. Damn,...   
> I could rewrite the entire first season with characters from Spartacus.... but I really really shouldn't. SO I just wrote this little bit, I hope you like it.

No matter how big the Seattle hospital was, news spread through each floor, and department, faster than wildfire. So when one of the surgical interns orders a full blood work check-up for himself in the morning, by lunch everyone is talking about the syphilis and Duro Wagner became the most famous intern. 

Nasir was sitting with his friend roommate, and a fellow intern in one person, Naevia. “Who do you think Duro got it from?” 

“Nae, it’s rude to talk behind his back.” Nasir said with amusement, as the man in question, Duro, sat down next to them along with the fourth member of their little group, Saxa. “Let’s talk about it to his face. Duro, how’s your syph?”

“Funny.” Duro replied dryly. “This is awful, not only the first girl I meet here after moving here, but my brother is immediately on the know. He’ll never let me forget this.”

The rest of the table burst out laughing. They quickly finished their lunch, after all their lunch break usually got interrupted by the beeping of their pagers. 

The next day, all the surgical staff were called to a mandatory safe sex lecture. they laughed like children as they watched a condom being put on a banana. It was a nice break from their otherwise busy and slightly depressing lives. And everyone having sex was ordered to take a mandatory blood test. 

Nasir was finally free, and decided to skip lunch and instead stood in the line for the mandatory test. He was leaning against the wall, bored and scrolling up and down on his phones, switching between two apps. 

A familiar, honey-laced voice came from behind. “What are you doing here?” 

Nasir turned around and fought to hide his smile. “Standing in the syphilis line as ordered.” He stared into the gorgeous green eyes of his lover. “Should I not be?” Nasir whispered. 

Agron leaned closer. “No need. There hasn’t been anyone else. Do I need to stand in this line?” 

Nasir shook his head and a couple of loose hair escaped the tight bun he kept it in. Nasir quickly tried to tuck it back behind his ear. “No, no you really don’t.” 

“Good. Good.” Agron let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding in. 

Nasir’s smile widened with hope that Agron’s sentence brought. “Good. Maybe we could get a coffee after your shift today? Talk about more about this?” 

“Yes." Nasir breathed out. then, with a little more confidence he repeated. "Yes, I would like that very much.”  


End file.
